Fix A Heart
by DPphan4695
Summary: Danny is heartbroken. Song by Demi Lovato. Might do sequel. Review if you like it.


**Fix A Heart**

**Danny's P.o.v.**

I'm crying. Again. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Sam broke up with me. Publically. She just broke my heart. It's not the first time, though. Val broke my heart, Paulina broke my heart, many others too. And now Sam broke it. I don't know if I can fix it this time. I eventually found this forest near vlad's mansion where I started carving broken hearts into the trees. One for each girl who's broken mine. I'm flying there now. To add Sam to a new tree. I land on the edge of the woods and decide to walk through my forest of heartbreak and tears come out more rapidly as I get further in. As I walk, I count the trees I have carved into. So many broken hearts. So many names I don't want to hear anymore. I still can't believe that she did that.

_flashback to earlier that day_

Today is my 18th birthday. I'm going to have the best day ever. First, I'm going to the arcade with Tucker. Then, Sam and jazz will join us for a movie. After that we're going back to my house for my birthday party with all my friends, family, and even teachers for some reason. I hear the doorbell and know that it's Tucker. We walk to the arcade and on the way we talk like crazy. Then he says something I had totally forgotten about.

"Hey, where a're all the ghosts?"

I reply, "Oh, Ember told me that they would leave me alone today."

Then he said, "Wow, Are you sure they're going to actually do that?"

"I don't know." I said.

When we got there, we played for awhile before one of the games set on fire. The building was evacuated and the fire was put out and no be was hurt. So we decided to meet Sam and jazz at the theater. Luckily, they decided to let me pick the movie. I picked an action movie. I think it has some zombies in it or something. Well, we watched that but it wasn't time for my party yet so we went to the park. I decided to push Sam on the swing, but the whole time she seemed tense. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she said she was fine. It was getting to be about time so we started walking home. When we got there, I was surprised to see everyone already there. It also turned out to be the best birthday party I've ever had. My mom was hugging me the whole time, though. She doesn't want me to grow up yet. I was so glad when I found out she bought the cake instead of baking one. So, I don't have to worry about a cake attacking us. It was after lunch and cake was served when Sam suddenly stood up. She had seemed really unhappy so I kept bugging her trying to get her to tell me what was wrong. So, as I was saying, She stood up suddenly and said,

"I can't do this anymore."

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She said, "You! That's what's wrong. I can't date you anymore."

"What? What did I do wrong?" I said.

"What did you do wrong? What did you do wrong? Everything! You did everything wrong! God, you're just too nice. And then we have all these fights about stupid things. I want you out of my life! I don't ever want to see you ever again Danny Fenton!" She screamed before slamming the door leaving my house.

I ran upstairs before anyone could see me cry, then cried my eyes out in my room. I tried to keep it quiet, but I couldn't stop the sobs. Then jazz and Tucker came in followed by my parents.

"Danny," jazz said cautiously, "Are you Okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I replied.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. That was evil of her." Said Tucker.

"Just leave me alone." I said pathetically.

They left and I started flying toward my forest of heartbreak.

_end of flashback_

I take out my pocket knife as I approach the huge oak tree where the broken heart that Sam made will go. On the way here I counted 19 broken hearts. Sam will be number 20 I guess. I flip out the knife and start carving the picture. This one is going to be more detailed than the others. Once I finish the broken heart, I start carving Sam's name above it into the tree. And as I did that I heard footsteps and turned around to see vlad. I was in the woods behind his mansion anyway. But instead of having that evil smirk on his face , he looked concerned. For some reason, I trusted him. He took me back to his house and asked me if I would like to talk about it. So, I told him everything and he told me that he didn't want to be evil anymore and would like to become friends with me, maybe more when I was ready. I told him it might be awhile but I'd like that. Then we walked back through my forest of heartbreak and I told him of how I did this everytime someone broke up with me. I also told him of each and every one of them. When we got back to the tree for Sam, I finished carving her name and smiled at vlad. And as he smiled back, I knew that even though you can't fix a heart, you can still bandage the damage and fall in love again. I just hope my heart will stay bandaged and not be broken again.

**I just love this song. 'Fix A Heart' by Demi Lovato. I got it stuck in my head and came up with this. I hope it wasn't too sad. Please review nicely! ~~~ DPphan4695**


End file.
